Falling Asters
by ChiioUnicorn
Summary: A tragic incident is the straw that breaks the camel's back, leaving Akane torn with deep remorse. Fearing the eventual destruction between her and Ranma, she flees Nerima and leaves a single aster on Ranma's bedside. Two years later, Akane sojourns in Nerima - bringing back… the long lost Saotome daughter and a coveted scroll that contains a deadly technique for Ranma to master?


**A/N:** Hello! I'm actually writing this… wow! I was inspired by my childhood hero, Rumiko Takahashi, to finally settle on writing a martial arts fanfiction! Ranma/Akane was one of my most beloved anime couples growing up. I was downright heartbroken at the conclusive ending though… nothing really got resolved and status quo remained God! Agh!

Anyway, I disclaim. The characters of Ranma ½ are property of Rumiko and VIZ communications. I've borrowed these characters solely for entertainment purposes. The only thing I could ever ask for is probably a reboot of the entire series and then some. Do you know how amazing it would all look with today's technology? Who wouldn't want a remastered edition of the Jusenkyo arc? I'd pay money to see that happen!

* * *

.

.

.

 _Falling Asters_

.

.

.

* * *

It was a cool, quiet night in the outskirts of Yixing - far from the heart of China's metropolitan cities. As the clouds parted to reveal a full moon, the bamboo grove below was basked in ethereal light. Green waves of bamboo began to dance with the wind, rising and falling. A whistling breeze echoed softly through the bamboo, akin to the sound of windpipes. High above, the milky way fanned across the sky in a sea of stars.

Boots crunched against the grass as a lone figure appeared from the mist, stopping at a vantage point that overlooked miles of forestry. The stranger breathed out a long sigh, allowing her heavy backpack to rest against the tree trunk before casting wistful eyes on the gorgeous view before lifting a hand as though reaching for the heavens.

"What a beautiful night." Slender fingers rose to part a curtain of dark blue bangs, revealing large doe eyes that shone with life and captivation. "I wish I could share this view with everyone else back home." Bare, shapely legs crossed as the girl tilted her head back towards the moon, her voice suddenly taking on a more wistful tone. Nostalgia took over her. Multiple faces flashed through her memory, those of her family and friends. Of home.

She started thinking about a lot of things. Like where she was now… far from Nerima, what she'd gotten herself into. Then she started to feel light-headed, and then sleepy. She sat on her pack to serve as a makeshift seat. Closing her eyes, she began to dream of days long gone.

She remembered how Kasumi would air out the laundry - reminding her so much of their late mother that it brought a painful twinge to her heart. She remembered the sound of shogi pieces moving across the board as her father played with his closest friend. She remembered Furinkan High School and all her friends and teachers - it was also where Nabiki aired her dirty laundry by selling scandalous photos. Thinking about that still got her feathers ruffled.

She recalled Okonomiyaki Ucchan's and its grill manned by Ukyo. She recalled the Cat Cafe with its Chinese occupants hosting the noodle restaurant. Other faces came to mind, some good - some she'd rather forget...

Memories of carefree youth rolled through her head like a playback, the majority of the images consisted of a certain pigtailed boy. Him making faces at her, arguing with her, protecting her, teasing her…

He would drive her crazy, flinging insults that chipped away at her already low self-image and insecurities. Somehow, he was always the one who knew how to push all her wrong buttons- snapping every last thread of patience she had until her temper got the better of her. Countless times their arguments would reach their wit's end until she saw red. Their arguments ended the same way - borne of jealous misunderstandings, failure to communicate, and preservation of pride. In the end, Akane would send him skyward before running off with a bitter aftertaste in her mouth. The denouement to their wars would end in uneasy truces.

In spite of all that, she could still remember the rare moments when he could be genuinely kind and gentle with her… almost tender. That soft, almost shy way he would say her name never failed to make her heart thrum in the past. And the moments when he genuinely smiled…

" _Akane."_ The memory of his whisper brushing her skin made her feel self-conscious all of a sudden, causing her to tuck a long strand of hair behind her ear. Clutching a shaking hand to her chest, she tried to imagine what he looked like now. It had already been two years since she left Nerima - two years since they last spoke. Reason being because she departed without so much as saying goodbye to anyone.

Akane didn't know how Ranma felt about her now after all this time, and the possibility of ever running into him and finding out the worse - it left her with a sinking dread in her stomach. At the same time, a small part of her longed to go home - if not to at least make sure everyone, especially Ranma, were doing alright. But she knew if she did that it would be all the more difficult to leave - to set aside her feelings for the greater good. Akane never sent them a forwarding mail address to contact her, as she was always busy travelling. Occasionally, she would send letters. On holidays, she made phone calls to the house. However, she never forgot to send packages home each year containing souvenirs and money to keep their dojo from running out of business.

Leaning her head against the bamboo bark, Akane pulled out two photos. One when she and her sisters were young children and when her mother was still alive. Her dad, jovial as ever, was sitting with both five-year-old Kasumi and four-year-old Nabiki on either side of his lap. Her gentle mother held a toddler version of herself in her arms, smiling at the camera. Akane's expression softened as she traced the outline of her mother's face before tearing her eyes away to gaze at the second photo.

Once again, Soun Tendo was surrounded by all three smiling daughters - with Kasumi behind him with her hands perched on his shoulders. And then there was herself and Nabiki flanking his sides with his arms around them. The Tendous were joined by the Saotomes, having considered them extended family members due to their close association with Anything Goes as well as the engagement between their heirs. Happosai was at the bottom with his legs folded, smoking his pipe.

The memory of the photo came back to her like it was just yesterday.

That day, Genma and Ranma had been dressed up by Nodoka in the picture so they were all matching in traditional attire. It wasn't often Akane saw Ranma dressed in formal Japanese clothes as he greatly preferred his Chinese wardrobe, claiming the latter to be "comfier" and "not stiff like stuckups". Everyone had been in for a surprise when he had arrived at the shoot wearing a black silk kimono and hair worn loose in a ponytail instead of his usual braid.

Certainly, it had been different but not an unwelcome change. It was endearing how he mortified he had looked when his mother had gushed to the others how her little boy who used to be a bedwetter had grown into such a lady-killer. Genma had bragged at how much his son had taken after him in looks and talents, much to the annoyance of said son. The Tendos had paid him compliments, which he had accepted gratefully before turning to Akane.

Akane had been blown away at how well her fiance had cleaned up nicely. His expression was one of discomfiture when their eyes met. He had looked positively sheepish when he had gruffed at her, asking why she was gawking at him though it was clear he had cared most about her opinion. With everyone's expectant eyes weighing on her, Akane had struggled to get the words out until Happosai had poured cold water over Ranma - changing him into a girl. Hell broke loose as the old pervert had mashed his face in Ranma-chan's breasts, causing her to lash out as their parents had hurried to find hot water. It turned out the photographer had already took snapshots of the whole thing, including where Soun and Genma were fighting off their master before bowing in subservice. The old codger had then proceeded to flip the Tendo daughters' skirts before a furious Akane had promptly delivered punishment with a blow to his head.

Once everyone calmed down, both families were finally able to get the pictures they had wanted. Ranma and Akane didn't talk after that, however, leaving words that should have been spoken… silenced.

"Ranma..." His name fell from her lips in a tremulous whisper mixed with a flurry of emotions - namely sorrow, guilt, and regret. The wind picked up, carrying the words from her mouth to elsewhere. "What are you doing now, I wonder. Are you looking up at the same sky like me?" The longer she gazed at Ranma's smiling visage, the heavier the weight grew in her chest. For a moment she imagined she was on her balcony again and watching at a hunched figure on the dojo's roof, his back facing her as he stared up at Nerima's starry night sky with his thoughts remaining a mystery. Her voice grew thick with emotion as she held both photos close to her chest. "Are you doing alright?"

Suddenly, the humming of the cicadas went deathly silent. A pinprick of sharp awareness warned her of this sudden change, snapping her out of her thoughts as she slowed her own breathing.

There was no sign of life. No wind, no animals - it was too _quiet._ Akane inhaled sharply, getting up. Something wasn't right.

As if to answer her suspicions, the earth rumbled beneath her feet. Tremors shook the forest as a deafening explosion blinded Akane's senses. Fire lit up the sky in red flames as smoke bled from the pagoda, followed by tortured cries echoing from below. Akane ran to the edge of the cliff, watching in horror and disbelief as shadows emerged from the mist and began slaying the monks fleeing from the building.

"The temple is under attack?!" Steel strengthened her spine as her fists curled in righteous outrage. "Who would do this?! To spill blood on the sacred grounds of a peaceful order… it's unforgivable!" Akane sprang to action as she dove down, down, down - her hair flying behind her - into the misty grotto. Then she took off towards the pragoda set ablaze, speeding up the long flight of stairs that led up to the _paifung_ where dark robed assassins were cutting down the shaolin monks from their arches.

"HIYAHH!" One brave monk stood against three assassins amid his deceased comrades, sweat flying from his brow as he fended off their arrows using his spear. They traded blows as they leapt across arches. So preoccupied with the enemies blindsiding him the monk failed to notice the shadow creeping at his flank.

"Behind you!" Akane screamed at the top of her lungs, only to cry out in helpless horror as the monk turned to her in distracted surprise - giving the enemy behind him the chance to drive a sword through his gut. A choked gasp spilled from the monk's bloodied lips as his eyes rolled back, crumpling to the earth as his murderer ripped his blade free. Two assassins landed terra firma before her, their cold glares peeking from beneath the rims of their conical hats. Their leader soon joined them with a mocking sneer. Silent as night, they advanced towards her with their weapons drawn.

No interrogations, no prisoners. They didn't seem to care that she wasn't part of the order they were after. No. These people were cold-blooded killers. Nobody was to be left alive, Akane realized. They weren't about to play around.

While the dead bodies around Akane did nothing to ease her fiery temper, the resolve in her mind remained clear as water. Putting on her leather gloves, she lowered into a defensive stance. _Focus_ , she seethed to herself with the iron-clad discipline she developed over the years, _and make every hit count!_

With a sharp _twang_ , the assassins let their arrows fly. The leader lunged forward with his sword raised to behead Akane. Dodging the arrows, Akane deflected the blade between her red gauntlets. Metal screeched against metal.

"HYAA!" She took the man by surprise by bucking him into a nearby pillar with such devastating horsepower she levelled the foundation. Debris flew past as Akane rounded on her next opponents.

 _They're fast,_ Akane realized in the heat of battle as they dodged her rapid-fire punches. Taking two full-grown men on - trained assassins at that - required all her concentration. She couldn't afford to be reckless.

"YAH!" Akane threw all her weight behind a powerful kick aimed for the man's head. He ducked in time to avoid having his neck snapped at the cost of losing his hat. Gritting his teeth, the man charged his ki into an electrifying punch - one even Akane couldn't avoid. The wind left her lungs as she was sent flying onto the floor, shocked senseless by the lightning that ripped through her body. "Gngh!" Pain exploded through her as her head hit the stone. Her senses reeled before spiking as she predicted an oncoming blow.

 _ **CRACKLE!**_

The ground splintered under Akane as she moved her head just in time to avoid an electrified spear that would have skewered her otherwise. Pushing her assailant off, she rolled onto her feet and shook off the dizziness. Arrows whizzed past her moving face, nicking several dark strands as she flew behind pillars for cover.

The leader chuckled, wiping the blood from his lips. He gestured mockingly to his allies, who nodded in answer. He called out in Mandarin, something about making her death easy if she came without a fight and that there was no honor in dying a grisly death. The rest of what he said fell deaf on her ears as the blood rushed to her ears.

"As if you of all people know anything about honor!" Bolstering her ki control to kick off the ground, Akane rocketed out of the shadows and floored the man with a flying kick. A sickening crunch was heard as she propelled him to the ground using the momentum of her weight to press down on his kneecaps and-

"AUUGHGHH!"

"Murderers, massacres, liars... I hate them all. You disgrace martial arts!" Leaping off, Akane regarded the writhing man with a distasteful glance over her shoulder, her brown eyes alight with smoldered anger. "You won't be walking that off anytime soon… in fact, I doubt you'll walk ever again."

The man swore at her, wishing her a painful slow death to Hell. His bloodied hand reached for her before falling.

Akane rolled to the side just as two blades swung down in an arc, missing her by a few inches. She threw a leg sweep that they dodged before following up with quick, decisive feint strikes that forced them off-balance. Sparks flew from clashing blades as Akane danced around them with grace akin to a water dancer, winding them in before smacking the swords from their hands with a split kick.

Both men swore in Mandarin as they clutched their throbbing hands before recovering. Akane traded blows with them as the fire spread around them, now consuming the pagoda in all its destructive wrath. Fire roared behind Akane, the heat licking at her feet as she glared at them in all her fearlessness. For a moment they stilled - hesitating - then a pained cry from their leader snapped them out of their trances. They ran to him and supported his weight on either side. With a final look towards Akane, they decided she wasn't worth anymore of their time and fled. A couple years back that would have wounded her pride and she wouldn't have hesitated to pursue them. However, she had better things to worry about now.

A high-pitched, bloodcurdling scream amid the fiery flames from the wreckage, alerting Akane to the sound.

"A woman… no, a child?!" Akane wasn't blind to the fact that the pagoda was coming down faster than a tower of blocks, but her natural maternal instincts kicked in and overrode any self-preservation she might have possessed. Vaulting over a burning beam, she rushed into the burning building without hesitation. "Hold on! I'm coming!"

Dry heat. It was suffocating, making her cough in the miasma of smoke. Smoke thickened the deeper she ventured, burning her eyes and lungs. She buried her nose and mouth in the cover of her top as she peered through the burning wreckage, crouching to avoid the beams that were coming apart from above. A cracking noise rippled above her, and she tumbled away just in time to avoid debris from crushing her.

"Too close." Akane panted before wiping the sweat from her brow. She searched room after room, shouting for the child to call out if she was there. "Where are you?! If you're there, you have to answer so we can get out of here!"

Then she heard it. Amid the roaring of the flames, there was a whimper followed by a deep groan. It was behind a burning panel with smoke seeping from inside. With a well-aimed kick, the door went down. Akane braced herself against the sudden surge of heat that enveloped her before slowly edging inside the room. The cries grew louder then.

Coughing, Akane frantically waved away the smoke as she came to a clearing. Propped against the wall was a young monk garbed in orange robes. The tassel on his sword trembled as he steadied his weight with it. Blood weeped from an open gash on his stomach, dyeing the tatami a crimson puddle. Labored gasps escaped as he attempted to remain conscious. A smaller figure was hunched beside him, desperately pulling at his arm in vain attempt to get him to stand but to no avail.

"Both of you! We can't stay here any longer!" Akane caught their attention, trying to convey her concern with what little Cantonese she knew - only to be met with bewildered gazes. She inwardly cursed herself for not taking those Chinese language classes seriously in school. Lot of good it would've done her now!

"Tokyo dialect… your accent… you no from here, yes?" The monk managed weakly in broken Japanese, breaking into a sweat when the child tried to get him to stand again. "Ugh!"

"So you do understand me!"

"Y… Yes… I know little Japanese… but she understand it better." The monk gestured to the hooded child, who turned out to be a girl. Apparently the monk had given her own cloak to protect her from getting burnt. Her face was covered in soot and ash. For the first time tonight, Akane felt a tidal wave of relief washing over her. At last there were survivors she could help. She got right down to business. Standing tall, she ripped the lower cloth from her top off before pressing it against the monk's bleeding wound. "That will have to do for now. Put pressure on that." As the building fell all around them, Akane's heart thudded but remained an outward calm. Turning to the child, she softened her voice as to not frighten her. "Hi, sweetie. I'm going to help you both get out of here. I need to know if you can walk. Are you hurt anywhere?"

The child mutely shook her head, scrubbing away the traces of her tears.

"There's a brave girl. Can you show me the way out?"

Nodding, the little girl ran ahead several paces and motioned her to follow after. Akane hurried as fast as she could while carrying the monk on piggyback. They dodged a burst of fire that spread through the wing, vaulting over fallen debris.

"Watch out!" Akane managed to warn the girl in time right before the floor gave way. Waving her gratitude, the little girl urged her to follow her around the opposite corner. Fire licked at Akane's skin, searing her flesh as they ran through the halls blazing with heat. She choked back screams of pain whenever she was burned and continued onward until the exit was just ahead. Suddenly the floor gave way below her where a sea of fire awaited.

"AAAH!" Akane managed to grab onto the ledge before both she and the monk could fall. The man clung to her shoulders with a pained grunt as they dangled in mid-air. Her muscles screamed in agony as she attempted to pull herself and the monk back up. But with the added weight, it near impossible…!

"Ucch…!" Something warm fell over her hand as someone pulled her forward. Through the embers, Akane met determined blue eyes. For a moment her breath caught in her throat as an image of Ranma grabbing her hand flooded her vision.

" _Don't you go dying on me, Akane!"_

"Ran...ma…?"

Reality ensued when her weight dragged them downwards. The child was on her knees trying to pull her up by the hand. Her hood fell to reveal her dirty face as they managed to work together, helping each other out of the fire before panting in exertion. Grabbing the child's hand, Akane guided them both to safety.

A deafening explosion went off behind them, the sudden force of energy spiralling them forward as they landed in a boneless heap right in front of a band of the same assassins from earlier. There were even more of them than Akane could count. There was nowhere else to run.

"You the ones behind this…!" The monk rose in anger with his sword drawn, only to sink to the ground in agony. "Because of you, the master is dead! And everyone else murdered!" One longhaired man stood out from the rest of the assassins. His battle aura was formidable and commanding - cold as ice. "You! You're Tao, leader of the _Tianxia_ …!"

"Hand over the Heavenly Scroll, monk." Tao replied in fluent Japanese much to Akane's surprise. His eyes drifted over to the girls momentarily before narrowing. "My men searched high and low here. It wasn't on your dead master or your fallen comrades, neither was it locked up where it should've been when your men guarding it. Give it up."

"Such a thing…!"

"Do not lie. I can sense its power nearby." Tao drawled before pointing a finger towards the child. "That Japanese brat has it on her, doesn't she? I heard the great Master Pai Mei took in a young pupil commanded by the Dao Fung clan. But instead of giving over the scroll to the family, he entrusted it to her." He said, reaching for the hook swords at his side. "Why is that? He should have known insulting the Dao Fung warrants a deathly grudge. Look at you all now."

"Our master foretold a prophecy of a noble warrior who will inherit all seven Heavenly Scrolls of Martial Arts. He will become the strongest of them all - a man among men! So long as we stand, we'll never hand over the scroll to the likes of the Dao Fung!" The monk rebuked before kneeling over with a pained moan. "None of you are worthy to possess the hidden knowledge! The scrolls are destined to fall into the hands of the Twin-headed Dragon… that's why… on my honor, I will never let you have it!"

"Don't overdo it! You're injured!" Akane rushed to support him, her face full of worry. She turned to glare at the head of the mercenary band, undeterred by the men pointing their weapons at her. She stood up to come between the two parties, spreading her arms out in a protective gesture. "Now I see what this is all about. So, you and your men were hired by a noble family to take this so-called Heavenly Scroll and kill whoever got in your way?" She questioned. "All this blood was spilled just for that? You're all monsters!"

"Woman, be silent if you wish to keep your tongue. Outsiders have no right to interfere in noble matters." Tao rumbled in a deep, threatening voice. "The Heavenly Scrolls belong to the great Dao Fung family. The monk will be dead soon enough. Hand over the child, and I'll…" He paused before studying her face closely. He broke into a slow smirk that set off red flags. "I'll make it worth your while."

Next to Akane, the child lowered herself into a fighting stance. Akane hadn't missed the way the child's knees trembled despite putting on a brave face. Witnessing the fierce resolve in the girl's blue eyes, however, reminded her of Ranma and how he would never stand for others trampling on the weak. With that in mind, she faced her opponents once more.

Akane's first instinct was to fight. But seeing how many men outnumbered her she knew it would be suicide if she took them all at once. _Apart from that, these two need to get as far away as possible…_ Akane glanced at the monk and child, her forehead creasing into lines of concern. _This man will bleed out if I don't help. But how am I going to get them both out of here when we're surrounded?_ She thought hard until eying the arrogant man in front of her. His slimy gaze was running up and down her body, burning with lust so intense Akane nearly took a step back. His attention was focused on her bare midriff where she had torn off a section of her top to close the monk's wound.

 _How dare he look at me like that! Objectifying me like a prize to be won!_ Rage bubbled through Akane's blood as her fists curled at her sides, ready to punch his lights out. Then an idea hit her as she realized she could use this to her advantage. She had only one chance!

"HYAAA!" Charging forward, she launched a series of rapid-fire punches towards Tao. He didn't even bother drawing his weapons, too amused at the sudden development. The other soldiers moved to defend him, only to be dismissed with a wave of his hand.

"Feisty. A woman after my own heart." He sneered, trading blow for blow as he humored her ambush. "Are you so eager to be punished by me, woman?"

"You're full of it!" Akane snapped, sidestepping his sharp blows using her smaller body as a target harder to hit. Sweat glistened on her face as a curtain of dark hair fluttered behind her whenever she moved, mesmerizing her foe.

"Ho! You're giving me quite a view. I don't mind playing with you." Tao leered as he batted away her strikes with ease before reigning in her leg when she attempted to deliver a high kick. He allowed his fingers to linger a while longer on her soft skin before spinning her to the ground. He wasted no time climbing over her to lock her wrists before she could get off her back. She struggled violently against his advances. He leaned in close, his hot breath misting over her face. "Now then, we can do this the easy way or hard way. Which will it be?"

"Young miss…!" The monk shouted in evident despair. Beside him the child stared in horror.

Akane suddenly stopped fighting and went flaccid. Much to his confusion, she was looking away before blinking up at him with a vulnerable expression on her face. She gazed at him through dark thickly veiled lashes, her warm brown eyes drawing him in.

"You want to see...?" Akane breathed, her eyes fluttering as she leaned in close enough for their noses to brush. She shifted beneath him, her lips quivering and cheeks flushed from exertion. The Chinese man was stunned, taken aback by her sudden display of confident allure. Her fire only added to her beauty, leaving behind ash and embers. So absorbed in his reverie he realized his hold on her had loosened. He didn't notice the glint in her eye. "From here, you can take a good look at my foot, pervert!"

Curling her legs, Akane sent a sharp kick against his chin that bucked him off. He landed on the ground with a choked gasp. She somersaulted before throwing pellets to the ground. Smoke unfurled as she dove for cover, taking advantage of the confusion.

Once the smoke cleared, the Tianxia searched the temple grounds for their captives. There was no sign of them.

" _They're gone!"_ One of them shouted in Mandarin, followed by other discontented complaints.

"Damn that woman! Protecting the likes of those cretins!"

The hotheaded third-in-command spat, kicking over a dead body in his tantrum before turning to his leader. _"Captain Tao, what are your orders?"_

" _Spread out. They can't have gone far."_ Tao answered coolly, wiping his busted lips and examining the blood left on his fingers. His eyes burned with a vengeance as he set his sights ahead. _"Get that scroll no matter what it takes. Kill the monk and child. That woman, however, bring her to me."_ His glare intensified with the silent promise of exacting retribution for his wounded pride. _"Alive."_

" _You heard the captain! Get going!"_ The third-in-command ordered his troops, watching them spread thin into the mists of the bamboo before turning back to Tao with a raised brow. _"Guess that yankii woman really got under your skin, Captain."_

" _Hoo boy, boss."_ The second-in-command leered with a catlike grin, peeking at Tao. _"Losing your edge there? It's not like you to be beaten by a mere woman. Were you distracted?"_ He let out a barking laugh before dancing away. _"Not that I blame you. For a Jap-bred native, she's rather gorgeous. Those legs! Those lips!"_ He winked at the second-in-command, who wolf-whistled in turned around to face his captain with a teasing grin. _"You certainly seemed to think so!"_ He was met with the tip of a blade to his throat. Laughing nervously, he surrendered with his hands up. _"I-I'm just kidding, Tao! Come on…"_

" _Silence, Yingjie. I intend to payback that woman tenfold for her actions. No one disgraces Tao of the Tianxia and lives to tell about it."_ Tao rumbled as he brought the blade closer to his skin, barely grazing the other man. _"Would you like me to demonstrate?"_

Yingjie gulped and shook his head, not above grovelling if it meant staying out of his boss's radar. Having proven his point, Tao sheathed his sword and glared overhead.

" _Zhu."_ The second-in-command saluted in response. _"That scroll is what we came here for. Don't let them escape."_

" _Yes sir."_

Fire blazed behind the Tianxia leader in a pillar of unholy light, leaving behind ash of bones and the ghosts of a broken order.

* * *

Amber light broke through the horizon as the dawn greeted a new morning. The rustling of bamboo leaves echoed through the trees as life began to return to the bamboo forest. Rapid footfalls broke the silence as Akane being guided by a smaller child hurried on foot. Panting, the young woman dared to peek over her shoulder to check if anyone had spotted them. The monk she carried on her back had gone clammy and cold, his breaths uneven against her shoulder.

"No good… the mist is fading." Akane murmured to herself with furrowed brows, picking up the pace. "Without it, it'll be harder to avoid running into those assassins again. We have to hurry!" She paused upon realizing the little girl was no longer ahead of her but instead strayed off-path before gesturing her to follow. "W-Where are you going?! Come back!" Akane shouted after her. "That's not the way to the exit!"

"No need worry…" The monk started weakly. "Young Saotome ventured through Sea of Bamboo the moment she learned to crawl. She know every nook and cranny in these green waves - every hidden shortcut, each mountain - just like back of hand. Unusual child she be."

"Saotome?" Akane repeated with surprise, unsure if she heard right. "Just now… did you call her Saotome?"

"That I did. She taken in by Master Pai when just baby on request of onmyoji many year ago." The monk murmured, his voice growing fainter much to her alarm. "Such mysterious circumstance. To bring newborn all way out to Master far in mountains… just where did Saotome child come from...?"

"Monk!" Akane set him down against a log to apply pressure on his wound, uncaring of the blood that spilled forth onto her hands. She clenched her teeth in frustration, fingers trembling as she fought to overcome her emotions and sustain his life. "No. Please keep your eyes open! You must keep fighting!"

"S-Such kind girl." The monk gave her a watery smile despite his heaving. "Thank... you."

Akane was about to tell him he could thank her when they did something about his injury until a green flash rushed forth - it was the child. Using the robe as a sack, she had returned with a bundle of medicinal herbs in her arms, crushing them with a rock before applying them to her friend's stomach. WIthout needing to be told, the little girl brought a conch full of water to his battered lips and helped him drink. Impressed, Akane nodded her respect for the child before settling her gaze on her hands which were pressing the herbs into his wound.

"The four-herb treatment that treats wound healing…" The young woman recognized the ancient practice before feeling her confidence return. "This will help a lot. Nice work!" Pressing her hands forward, she closed her eyes and focused her ki to channel through the herbs and close the wound. Her ki was a soft red, its healing warmth spreading throughout the monk's body as the color slowly but surely returned to his face. Finally, his breathing evened out and he stopped shaking.

"Healing Hands…" The monk uttered as he patted down his stomach, pleasantly surprised to find that his wound was no longer a concern. He gaped at Akane in open amazement. "Chinese healing technique require extreme ki control! Very difficult to master! Even though you Japanese how you know about secret art of healing?" Shifting her gaze to the side, an uneasy chuckle left her lips.

"It's… kind of a long story."

Once the monk could walk again, the group trekked down a hidden trail the Saotome girl led them through. They hurried on in silence, hearing the distant hoofbeats of horses as the assassins passed them overhead. They waded through strong currents of rivers and hiked through mountain passes. Throughout the walk Akane stared at the soot-covered child ahead of them, noting despite having been clearly affected by the death of those around her she continued onward without complaint.

 _Saotome… so she shares the same surname as Ranma._ Akane mused as she vaulted over a sharp drop, helping the monk down. _Could it be… no, is it just a coincidence?_

They reached the end of the forest by the time the sun was high in the sky. The monk and girl bowed over and over before Akane, unable to express the depth of their gratitude with mere words.

"Brave lady, we can't thank you enough!" The monk cried, wiping a fresh onslaught of tears with the back of his sleeve. "If not for you we would have died with others! Fortune smile on you for saving us!"

"Y-You're welcome. I'm just glad you're both alright." Akane tried to get them to raise their heads. "I-I was just doing what anyone else would have done in my position. Besides…" Regret flashed on her face as she clasped her hands. "I feel awful about what happened. I'm sorry I couldn't do anything more to help your people."

"You not to blame." The young monk shook his head in earnest. "In any case, you must hurry on. The Tianxia will not rest until we found. They scour far and wide now that they've seen you help us." Pointing towards the opposite direction, the monk gestured towards the treeline. "Nearest hidden village is fifty miles from here. Past waterfall. Rest there then leave Yixing as soon as can."

"But what about you two?" Akane stepped forward, clearly not happy about the idea about just leaving at just that. "Aren't they after you too?"

"We have duty. Now that Master Pai dead, must pass on Heavenly Scroll to worthy one from prophecy." Seeing her confusion, the monk nodded to Saotome who pulled out a sealed scroll to show Akane. "This it. Must find Twin-headed Dragon. According to archive, he eastern warrior who hail from Japan." Turning to the child, he bent a knee and gently pushed it back into her hands. "Master entrust scroll to Saotome. For she blood of Twin-headed Dragon. A drop of same blood is only way to break seal Master put there." He pointed to the waxed seal that bound the documents together. "Must never fall in wrong hands."

"R...Right." Was all Akane could manage to say, warped in her own conflicting thoughts. Was it too much to assume that they were referring to the Saotome family _she_ knew? They did mention that this other Saotome was connected to the girl before her - that she was a blood relative - was also Japanese. But then again, the name Saotome wasn't altogether uncommon in Japan. Of course, how many other martial artists went by the name Saotome? She certainly didn't know.

 _Tup tup tup…._

Soft footfalls caught her attention as a pair of small hands took hold of her own. Akane blinked owlishly as she found her own hand being brought to the child's forehead.

"What are you doing? Here, your face is all dirty." Akane knelt down to the child's level with an amused chuckle, dipping her own handkerchief into the nearby stream before bringing it to wipe the ash and soot away from the child's face. "As a martial artist, it's good you're serious about performing your duty. However, you're also a girl. You can't do any acts of honor without a clean face, at least." She laughed when the child nodded in agreement, watching with a soft smile as the younger female scrubbed her face dry using the long, green sleeves of her _ao dai_. When the child looked up to face Akane, the latter was in for a shock.

Large blue eyes, a button nose, hair so dark it could've been easily mistaken for black if not for the reddish hues at the crown… even her facial features resembled Nodoka's! Upon closer inspection, Akane realized the child's hair was braided up in twin loops held by pink pom-poms attached to tassels. In fact, she was indeed the splitting image of Ranma's female form - if not a child version. The only difference was that her hair was a color somewhere between Nodoka's carmine tresses and Ranma-chan's scarlet braid.

"You…" Akane uttered, her face going pale as an image of the Saotomes appeared in her mind's visage.

"Is sign of respect for child to put hand of rescuer on own forehead. She like you very much." The monk chimed in cheerfully, walking up to them. Said child nodded adamantly in agreement, her eyes shining with clear worship for Akane. "If not much trouble, can we have name of brave lady who rescued us?"

"Oh, of course…" Feeling flattered, Akane straightened up as her face grew solemn with that of a true heiress. With both arms at her side, she formally introduced herself with a bow. "My name is Tendo Akane, heire-... no, I mean, I'm a student from the Anything Goes Dojo."

"Aiya! From Nerima?" The monk clutched his head in astonishment, his eyes wide. "Could it be same school Master Happosai founded? Our own Master Pai Mei knew him as greatest rival when both young!"

"Is that right?" Akane's hand flew up to her mouth in equal surprise. "I never realized… oh, but then I wouldn't put it past Hapo-ojisan to make more enemies." Her voice trailed off with a long-suffering sigh as she recalled the many misadventures she got pulled into involving the panty-raiding pervert.

"Then lady know anyone by name of Saotome?"

"I'd like to know who's asking." Akane replied carefully, a hand on her hip. "Earlier wasn't exactly the time for introductions, I'd at least like to know your names."

"Aiya! We so sorry for rudeness!" Both the monk and child bowed profusely. "I am Wei. This Saotome Nozomi… we disciples of Shinhua Temple… last of them, that is… Oh master! Oh everyone!" Grief overtook them as they wept soundly for their fallen comrades. Akane's face softened immediately upon remembering what happened.

"I'm sorry." Akane murmured very quietly, closing her eyes as she remembered her late mother. "I-I understand what it's like to lose people important to you. You lost a lot of good friends, I'm sure…" Shaking her head at herself in shame, she went on to add. "I didn't mean to be insensitive." Kneeling over the crying child, she placed a tentative hand on her head and offered a sad smile in attempt to comfort her. "Nozomi-chan, right? I won't tell you not to cry… but I meant to say you were very brave back there to protect Wei-san and myself from that scary man… even when he wanted your scroll." She stroked the child's head the way she remembered how her own mother used to do for her. Her smile faded just a little when the girl stared up at her through teary eyes. "You… remind me of someone. He's clumsy with words but just as gutsy and reliable as you."

"...?" At the child's bewilderment, Akane realized she was getting too caught up in the past and pulled out the pictures she was looking at earlier.

"Here, Nozomi-chan. Do you recognize any of these people?" Still sniffling, the girl scrubbed at her reddened eyes before turning her attention to the one that the Saotomes were in. She studied each face before her mouth parted in an 'o' of realization. Something seemed to click judging by her changed expression of realization as she reached into her tunic to reveal an aged, wrinkled photo of the Saotomes. It was a copy of the same photo Nodoka always carried around with her - the one with baby Ranma being held lovingly in a younger Nodoka's arms accompanied by Genma back when he still had hair.

"Matriarch." Nozomi pointed a chubby finger at Nodoka, her voice so quiet Akane had to strain her ears to hear. "Patriarch." She pointed to Genma. Her whisper was barely louder than the beating of a hummingbird's wings. Then her thumb landed on Ranma who was still small enough to be in diapers. "Baby big brother."

 _Ranma?! Baby big brother?!_

"There's no mistaking it! You even have the same photo as Nodoka-san!" Eyes bright, Akane clutched onto the girl's smaller hands. "You really are a Saotome! But just what is all this? Why are you all the way out here in China when your family's in Nerima?" Then another big question hit her. "And… why haven't they ever mentioned you after all this time?" Her voice trailed off in clear confusion. "Nodoka-san and Genma-ojisan might have their own reasons, whatever they might be, but Ranma…"

 _Ranma… did he even know about her?_

"So… you're Ranma's sister." _A baby sister. So Ranma has a baby sister…_

"Ranma?! What blessing! Miss, so you student from same school as Saotome heir! You know him?" Wei asked excitedly, acting as though she were a godsend from their perilous flight. Akane took a step back, startled by his exuberance but nodding awkwardly. "Wonderful! Miss know braided warrior! Twin-headed Dragon!" Smiling from ear-to-ear, he turned to Nozomi. "Now you finally get to meet long lost family, Saotome! Is wonderful, is not?! And you can give him scroll!"

"Meet brother… the Twin-headed Dragon?" Nozomi repeated in askance, her eyes growing big with apprehension. Then she went quiet, her face adopting one of hesitance as she gazed down at the scroll in her small hands. This didn't go unmissed by Akane, who was having her own thoughts about all this.

"This scroll... belongs to Ranma?" Akane murmured aloud, crossing her arms over her chest. Shifting her weight on one foot, she tugged down the length of her red leather skirt before fiddling with the matching suspender on her torso. "For so many men to fight for to the death for this scroll… just what kind of knowledge are you expecting him to master?"

"All seven Heavenly Scrolls contain secret fighting techniques that can only be learned by one whose strength is feared and unrivaled by all martial artists!" Wei explained in earnest. "When reach age of eighteen - time of manhood - the scrolls are passed down to one who is worthy! To noble warrior who can keep peace in the East if war breaks out! When master all seven techniques, he become strongest warrior of all! A man among men!" Then he rose the picture containing baby Ranma high in the air as a fierce gust of wind blew. "Time has come! This baby who now man is to master all seven Heavenly scrolls! And someday, he will save us all!"

"I- I see… it's true he is pretty strong..." Akane was at a loss for words, unsure whether to be amazed or vexed at this sudden turn of events. Seeing the hopeful expectation glowing in the monk's eyes, Akane _knew_ this conversation was about to go somewhere she _really_ didn't like…

"Miss, you done so much for us already we intend to repay your kindess ten- no, a hundred tenfold! But please… won't you take us to dojo in Nerima to meet braided warrior?"

"Y-You want me to what?! To guide you back and see R-RAHH?" Akane's voice went high-pitched as she backed up, nearly stumbling into the stream if not for Nozomi grabbing her in time. "A-Ah, thank you, Nozomi-chan." She laughed in embarrassment, patting the girl's head before turning to the monk with an apologetic frown. "As a martial artist, I understand you have a mission to carry out. But I can't help you. I'm sorry. I can't go back home right now." She bowed her head, sighing inwardly. _And it's not just because of Ranma… there's something I need to do here. I can't just leave._

"Please, miss! Won't you help poor child reunite with long lost family?" Wei blubbered as he pushed Nozomi forward by the shoulders, weeping in his sleeve. "She all alone now that our temple destroyed by cursed Dao Fung! I but one humble monk who can't possibly bring her to Japan safely all on own! You very strong and trustworthy, so no one else we can rely on!" A sharp pang hit her sensitive heart upon hearing all that. Getting on his knees, he opened a rice basket bursting with _renminbi_ to the brim. "This all inheritance Master Pai gave to Nozomi. Exchange for yen and you be very rich! Just please… at least take us to border of Nerima! Please!"

"I… well, I..." Akane struggled to answer, not knowing how she could possibly refuse after hearing all that. Her resolve wavered, hanging by a threat as she gazed down at the photo of both her family and the Saotomes. _Think of your pride, Akane! The past is the past_ , Akane admonished to herself, _I can't afford to get caught up in all this! I want to see everyone, of course I do! But…!_

A slight tug on her skirt caught her attention, and then she makes what she will - much, much later - one day ruefully think back on the biggest, worst mistake of her life. She looked down into a pair of worshipping blue eyes overflowing with hopeful expectation and adoration. Those eyes were so huge and anxious as though to tell her that she was her last hope. The child's face was alight with a tremulous kind of despair akin to a puppy staring into the eyes of her savior, begging to be picked up and hugged.

 _Don't melt, don't melt, don't melt…_ Akane's bottom lip quivered as her shoulders went squared and tense. She couldn't lose! Didn't she train this long to develop an iron will?! That's right! It's her whispering voice, though, that really got her in the end.

"Akane-hime... please help me?"

"H-Hime?" The woman repeated, her face glowing red. "Me?"

"Mm!" Nozomi nodded, her pom-poms swaying. "Because Akane-hime is very pretty and brave and strong, just like a princess from stories. So, surely Akane-hime must be princess from Japan!" With that final blow, the last threads of Akane's resolve snapped. She was utterly defeated.

 _Aww..._

"A… Alright, I suppose there's no harm going out of the way. Just this once." It totally wasn't because this pure child likened her femininity to a title that she always wanted to be compared to. Of course not. After all, she couldn't very well call herself a martial artist if she didn't help them when she was their last hope.

"Oh! Thank you so much, Miss! We never forget your generosity!" Wei proceeded to throw her the sack of money, bowing over and over even as Akane struggled under the weight. "So now that we on journey together. Please tell. What your relationship with Nozomi's brother? You must be around same age as him."

"You mean Ranma? Well… he stayed over at my father's dojo for a time. The timing was awful, and we met in the worst possible way." Having known this question would have come up sooner or later, Akane looked overhead with a long sigh that was carried away by the wind. "Even before we were born, our parents decided to put us through an arranged marriage."

"Aiya! So you two are engaged!"

"Yes." Soft brown eyes glazed over with a strange mix of emotions. Her face became unreadable. "We _were_." There was a wistfulness in her voice as she finally settled on a reply, deciding not to beat around the bush no more. "He's my ex-fiance."

* * *

 **A/N:** I've always wanted to write a concluding fanfiction for Ranma. First time writing a martial arts fanfiction! I wanted to thank Master MZephyr for helping me decide where I was going with this idea starting back seven years ago. Thank you, Master - I wish you all the best for your health and happiness.

I grew up with the series as a 90s kid. Well, here's the first chapter to _Falling Asters._ Another big project I'm taking on more than I can likely chew… ahaha. I wrote this with the guilty pleasure of hoping to see what Ranma would be like as an older brother figure as well as exploring possibilites of him and Akane actually developing their relationship beyond status quo.

I'll be writing the chapters as I go along with other side projects. That means you'll likely have to entertain yourselves before updates can be posted. Sorry for this. Just so we all understand, this is _not_ an OC-focused story. This is a pure Akane/Ranma story with add-ins to develop the romance/action plot. Given that Akane has been training away from Nerima, she has become a far stronger martial artist - though questionably on par with Ranma given his prodigy status. The other characters haven't lost their mettle as well.

As you've probably guessed, this story takes place way after the events of Jusenkyo. Ranma and Akane are eighteen, and the other characters have aged up as well. You're probably all wondering what the hell Akane is doing in China and why she left the dojo when she was clearly devoted to developing it in-canon.

Why, that's a mystery that wants to be solved!


End file.
